Heaven or Hell
by People Everyday
Summary: [VM] In the midst of the dark, which would win? All that is good? Or all that is evil? Trigun with a vampiric twist. Set in London, modern day. Incomplete.
1. Happenings At Dawn

Heaven or Hell  
  
Written By QueenEmeraldis  
  
**Author's Note: Hello all Trigun Fanfiction Readers! I hope you can make it through my first chapter, I don't know if you can, but prepare for this ever exciting (cough cough HACK) fic. Enjoy this first chapter, if you will.  
  
Sitting there, in the midst of night, his blue eyes glowed as he readied his gun. They were out there. Still.  
  
That being, the Vampires that hung in the midst of night. They had haunted this city for many many moons now. London was beginning to darken. Beginning to curl over to darkness. Amazingly enough, some people were actually lucky enough not to get bitten. The vampires crawled in the shadows, hiding, waiting. Their bloodthirsty ways led them to be slaves of the night. Forced to become evil.  
  
He has seen it too many times. People bitten and left dead, or turning into the evil themselves. It made him cry. How could people become such evil?  
  
Just then there was a sudden rap to his musty hotel room door. A loud angry voice was from outside.   
  
He laughed, knowing that it was probably Meryl again, yelling at how 'stupid' his 'peabrained spiky head' was. He stopped himself long enough to open the door to see Meryl suddenly silenced, then collapsing to the floor. She was unconscious, with two imperfect holes in her neck.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meryl shot up, her body moist with sweat. She hated those nightmares, gradually worsening with each night she went out into the dark.   
  
She never knew the reason she went out; usually it was only on instinct. As if she were an animal, searching for something it knew was there, somewhere. She knew it was silly, but something always ached inside of her.  
  
She didn't want to leave the bed; she wanted to hide herself from anything under the safe covers. The covers that gave an awkward sense of protection. She shook the thoughts from her head, thinking, 'Get a hold of yourself, Meryl! You're a grown woman! You shouldn't be afraid of the dark!'  
  
Meryl shook the thoughts out of her mind, leaving still only a few present. She pulled the sheets of her, anticipating an attack from a patient bloodthirsty monster. She readied herself to scream and fight. She then sat at the side of her bed. She buried her face in her hands. She thought to herself, wondering what was happening around this poor city. Wait evil outside the bedroom was waiting to kill her? Was someone else a victim? Of course. She hated those thoughts, because she always knew that she herself might become . . .  
  
"SEMPAI!"  
  
Meryl spasmed in shock. She nearly screamed, and if she had a gun she would be holding it out in front of her. She knew it was just Millie and her cheerful attitude but nonetheless it was startling. Of course, if you lived in a city overrun by vampires, you might think so too. She eyed the clock, noticing it was 5 A.M.  
  
"Millie, why the hell are you awake?" Meryl knew this was know way to act, but she also wasn't much of a morning person, not to mention she was scared out of her wits, not that she'd ever admit it.  
  
"Well, Sempai, as my big little brother always said, it's never too early to use daylight!" Millie chirped.  
  
"Millie, there is no sun," Meryl said disdainfully.  
  
"That may be so, but I still have plenty left from yesterday!" Meryl nearly cringed at the words, let out a defeated groan and stood up. She straightened her sleepshirt and walked over to sip the tea Millie just made. The cup was hot to the touch. It burned her lip when she drank it.  
  
"Millie, how is that man doing?" Meryl suddenly remembered the happenings of the night prior. She had found an unconscious man lying on the dirt outside the hotel, and thought that he was attacked. What was more surprising was that the evil bloodsuckers had not managed to get one drop, which was amazing, considering that they always feed.  
  
"He's still asleep." Millie said without hesitation.  
  
"I didn't think he'd wake up." Meryl knew that if she walked in there, he would be nothing more than a pile of sleeping flesh. No one could recover very quickly from a vampire attack.  
  
"Yeah, but he's recovering quickly. Most people don't recover from a beating like that until a few days! Wow! Isn't that amazing?"   
  
Already? Meryl thought. That's impossible. It looked like he would be out for well over three days! So, how was it possible that he was recovering? That is unless they did bite him. She didn't see any marks...  
  
Meryl shrugged those thoughts off and walked to the door of the small hotel room. That man, that man she had dreams about ever since they picked up his clawed body off the street. Those dreams sent her chills just thinking about them. The scariest thing was the dreams were so real, more like a premonition that a dream. She could almost feel the vampire's fangs... Just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach.   
  
"Millie, I'm gonna go check on him, I'll be back."  
  
Meryl exited the hotel room with two keys in hand. She was very surprised that she braved the hallway. It was nearly pitch black. She strode the hallway, passing many gothic era paintings, and the one that drove her mad. She hated that painting with a passion. It was painted in oil, all too real, and it was of a tall vampire with a weeping woman in his arms. It was too scary for the amount of light allowed into the hall, and every time she passed it she felt shivers. Not to mention the man in the painting reminded her of someone. About to smack herself, Meryl thought "That couldn't be him, anywho. This painting was made a century ago. I doubt that man in the painting could still be alive! Ha!"  
  
As she cautiously approached a new room she grabbed one of the two keys and inserted it into the door. The cold knob was almost scary, she wanted to run back and hide under the sheets. As she turned the knob, a muffled yelp of pain was heard from in the room. Her first thought was that he must be in pain and simply trying to retain it, after all, who wouldn't? He was attacked by vampires the night prior. -But when she opened the door she saw that it was something much more extraordinary.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meryl nearly fainted at the sight, but her muscled were frozen, so she couldn't move. She just gasped, and let her jaw drop. There, lying in the middle of the blonde man's room, were three unconscious, if not dead, vampires. She stared blankly at them, all bruised and hurt. So much so, it looked almost like they were beaten to near death, and if not, they were dead. She closed her jaw and then stared at the man, with his gun in hand, now standing up without a scratch, looking angrily at the floor. He then rubbed the area on either side of his eyes. He let his hand down, and nudged an injured vampire, which let out a slight hiss. It was almost like he was a vampire. Meryl somehow found words to speak.  
  
"H-how..." The man jumped, startled at her stifled words. He then looked up, with a completely new expression. He was now smiling. A big goofy empty smile.   
  
"I didn't..." He stumbled almost like he was trying to find a good rationalization. "I didn't want to use violence!" He shook his hands back and forth almost too casually. "I just didn't want them to hurt anyone, that's all." He then scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh, which sounded more like a mumble.  
  
Meryl was stunned. How was it that he could take three vampires? Nonetheless, emerge without a scratch! It was humanly impossible! Each vampire had many wounds, but none were dead. Well, as far as she could tell. There were no gunshots, she thought to herself.   
  
It was just then Meryl was struck in the back with a sharp pain. It hurt so much and so instantly, her eyes widened and she managed to choke the words with teary eyes, "Don't . . .let me . . .!" She then collapsed to the floor. She laid there still, only to whimper before fainting and being surrounded by blackness in all directions. The darkness seemed to envelop her.  
  
The blonde man's gained anger. He stared ahead, with aqua eyes that focused instantly. In a series of swift movements, he aimed carefully, and squeezed the trigger without question...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
**Well, that's a very short chapter. -_-' I don't like it so much. Talk about a bad first chapter! I'll be back! 


	2. Enveloped in Dark

Heaven or Hell  
  
By Queen Emeraldis  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun comforted the weary room.  
  
The blonde man was beginning to worry on the behalf of his former rescuer, now injured and unconscious. She was lucky. That situation was close. Too close for comfort, you might say. He gritted his teeth.  
  
It angered him. The blonde man gave a look of disgust, with hands clenched into fists. How could anything be so emotionless? How could they just cause pain without any regret or fear of the victim's death? They were so heartless. Pure evil. How was it possible that such pure sin such as humans, become the sin they fell themselves? To become the evil, it seemed effortless to the vampires.   
  
The woman in the bed next to his chair began to stir. He watched cautiously, to see if there were any signs of poisoning. The vampire that attacked her had managed to bite her, but he shot it before it could drink her blood. The vampire also did severely scratch her shoulder and back, and the wounds were quite open. The blonde man did fear that the same vampire would come back, because they always feed on their chosen prey. Always.  
  
The woman's eyes winced, and began to weakly flutter open. She stared almost obliviously at the ceiling, when her eyes suddenly focused she shot up and looked around. She then noticed that she had no shirt, just her undergarments, and bandages. Embarrassed and modest, she immediately pulled the covers over herself, and then realized all the pain that shot through her during her hasty movements.  
  
"Stop, no, lay back down. You've been wounded, don't make it worse!" The blonde man said forcefully at her with a hint of smile and friendliness. That, and he was waving his hands around like an idiot. She obeyed, knowing that it was probably the best thing for her to do. She couldn't remember anything that happened after the blow to her back. She did, however, remember that the blonde man seemed to have taken down four vampires that attacked him. [She had already figured that her attacker was a vampire itself.] Not to mention he was still here.  
  
"H-how . . ." Talking even hurt, it was like an unbearable pain, like a large pole was belting your jaw. She was too curious to care, so she continued to question him.  
  
"How...how did...you..." Meryl was cut off by the blonde man's voice, who seemed unusually cheery considering the fact that not too long ago he was attacked by vampires. He smiled and rubbed the back of her head as she spoke.  
  
"Well, you see... uh..." He was stumbling over the words, like what he did was an accident, or possibly he didn't want her to know.  
  
"I guess I just got lucky!" He spat out forcefully, with a big lying smile on his face. What did he take her for? She wasn't a clueless ditz. No one gets lucky four times in a row! Especially if what you're taking on are vampires! It was definitely unheard of. Not a normal thing for a guy who was previously wounded a day before taking down three of what knocked his lights out a small while before.  
  
Meryl simply accepted the fact that he didn't want her to know. That, and it felt like several bullets passing through her everytime she talked. She merely grunted as she tried to turn on her side to face him, keeping herself covered. She was parched, and tried to motion for a drink. Hoping he wasn't lacking in common sense, she grabbed her throat and swallowed loudly. He got the hint and went to the other room to grab a glass of water.  
  
Meryl turned back around and managed to get herself to sit up, while enduring all the pain handed to her and keeping the covers over her nearly bare body. She held her hand to her head, and wondered. What was Milly doing? Meryl simply thought that Millie had figured she went out. She didn't want to get showered by the loads of questions if Millie found out Meryl was attacked. Not like she was bitten...  
  
Meryl stopped herself. Had she been bitten? She hadn't even bothered to check. She pulled her arm to her neck and pressed hard. There were two holes, tattooed into her skin. She jolted her and back and stared at it. No blood came forth. She quickly pressed again. It was too terrible to be real. She began to panic. This wasn't happening. Her face became blotchy as she hunched forward, and she rammed into the glass trying to be handed to her.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" The tall blonde asked curiously. Like he hadn't noticed? She had been bitten!  
  
"I... I've been..." She couldn't get the words out, so she turned her head and pointed to the holes imprinted in her neck.  
  
"Oh, I know." That was it! That's all he could say! She lifted her arm to punch him, before he backed away smiling, again. "Time out! Time out! Lemme explain first! Sheesh! You were bitten, yes, but nothing happened honest! You're all right! Nothing happened!" He said with a flat face.  
  
Meryl felt relieved, but not relieved enough. She quivered at the thought of a vampire plunging its two teeth to her neck and piercing her flesh, wanting to steal her blood from her. She laid back down and faced away from him. She felt the need to get answers.  
  
"So, h-how did you do it?" She questioned him.  
  
"I already told you..."  
  
"Really. How did you really do it?" She wanted the real answer. She felt that it would make her feel better, if she knew he killed it, hurt it, revenged her for being bitten and smashed in the back.  
  
His face straightened. He knew she wouldn't give up. He exhaled a loud sigh, and sat on the edge of the bed. He stared forward. He grabbed his gun from the table, and opened the chamber, and a single shell fell out. Only one.  
  
One? Meryl thought. When they put him in his room, he only had six bullets, he couldn't have reloaded it, he was sleeping the whole time! It's nearly impossible to hit a vampire with a single bullet; you'd have to catch it completely off guard! So how could this man, this man with spike straight hair and a lanky figure, how could he...  
  
"No. I didn't kill him. He simply ran off after I shot him in the shoulder. He will be back. They always come back. Always."   
  
The words did very little to comfort her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meryl awoke in a once again sunny room. She had opened her eyes toward the window, and nearly blinded herself. She didn't hurt anymore, and figured that she slept all day, which wasn't a good thing. Milly must have worried about her. She turned over, accidentally uncovering herself, and hastily pulling the sheets back onto her, before realizing what lay in front of her.   
  
On the couch was the blonde man, lying there like a baby. His tall body did not fit on the couch well, and his limbs were spread about it in all directions. His hair that usually was spike straight was in his eyes and face, not to mention falling down in every direction. It was an odd look, him sitting there in a huge shirt and grey sweatpants. It was amazing her didn't burn up in this heat.   
  
She shifted herself to the edge of the bed. She did everything very stealthily, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. After all, she had no shirt. Just some bloody bandages. Maybe she could grab one of his shirts, or something, just as long as she could get up to her room and change.   
  
She set her feet on the floor, which began to creak with the little pressure sat on them. So, instead of having to slowly stretch out the noise, she simply jumped up from the bed, and straightened the small shorts she had fallen asleep in the day prior to this one. She searched the room for some clothing somewhere. She noticed that within one day, his room that was previously clean had become a bit of a clutter. It seemed that the only clothes he was that huge red coat that hung across the room, and the shirt he was wearing now.   
  
Deciding against declothing him for a shirt, she headed over to the jacket. She took cautious quiet steps, stepping only with the ball of her foot. As she approached the couch, she approached with even more caution and stealth than before. She did not want to be seen walking around in shorts and bandages. [He probably saw enough when he put the bandages on her the first time. ] When he began to stir, she froze. An arm fell off and tapped the ground, and his brow twitched. Thankful that he did not wake up, she continued to walk to the jacket.   
  
It was now right in front of her, she grabbed it and tugged it down, unaware at the time how much it weighed. She nearly fell when she grabbed it. Trying to find the right hole to fit through, she was alarmed when she heard a sudden noise.  
  
"Doncha think that's a little bit too big?" The blonde man said dumbly. She could have killed him. He was staring right at her. She yanked the coat up over herself and cursed loudly at him.  
  
"You STUPID BROOM HEAD! Can't you see that I'm TRYING TO SHIELD MYSELF FROM YOUR EYES! Turn AROUND!" Meryl barked. She struggled to get the coat over her. As it fell around her, it began to move violently with her struggling.  
  
"Wow, bitch-y." The blonde man commented. He was rewarded with glass hurled at him, nearly missing his head. He yelped and turned around. There was the girl in red. The coat was much too big on her, and slumped all around her body. It drug all over the ground around her. She was obviously healed now, and steaming mad.  
  
"You could have had the dignity to fetch me a shirt. You didn't have to leave me there like that!" And with that she left the room with the coat dragging far behind her.  
  
"Hey! I need that... back."   
  
The slamming of the door cut him off.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meryl was so angry she couldn't see straight, not to mention fit back into her daily outfit. As she struggled to pull the shirt on, she could hear Milly lightly humming in the other room. It was an all too familiar song. How Meryl loved that song. She began to sing it to herself.   
  
"So, on the first evening a pebble, from somewhere out of nowhere dropped upon a dreaming world." Meryl smiled as she sang. She resituated her clothes and dug for her suitcase with tools and other items in it.  
  
She pulled the suitcase out, and put in the combinations to the three padlocks securing it. What was in the suitcase was very important. The 'tools' were her derringers, each loaded full, and the other stuff being the cape securing all derringers neatly in a purple haze of cloth. She lifted it up, and with a quick movement the cape was now on her shoulders. The white matched the rest of her outfit, as did the purple.  
  
She walked slowly into the kitchen and grabbed her boots. She sat on the chair next to the table, and quickly began stuffing them on. Millie looked at her puzzled.  
  
"What is it Millie?" Meryl quickly snapped.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering what your doing that's all," Millie said a little held back. Millie knew she had quite the temper right now, she didn't want to upset her.   
  
"I'm going to take that blondie and beat the hell out of him until he gives me some information, that's what I'm doing!" And with that, she left with yet another slamming of the door.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Not a lot of action and adventure in that chapter, but nonetheless, it was a needed chapter. -_-' Sorry it took forever, but I had lot's of homework. (Runs into the other room and cries.) Also, sorry it isn't long. I plan to try and update every other day. I really hope it is successful. Oh yeah, I already got reviews! I'm so happy! 


	3. The Evil Thrives

Heaven or Hell  
  
Queen Emeraldis  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer-Me no own Trigun. -Disclaimer  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The man sat in his room and complete silence, the only thing there to comfort him were his own thoughts and previous actions. It was funny sometimes, how she acted so angry. If not angry, she seemed to act a whole lot stronger and better than she really obviously was. She did give him this room to stay in, meaning she was good hearted, but that doesn't represent strength. He had begun to wonder if she ever smiled, she seemed so uptight all the time. Not only that, but he hoped that she wasn't poisoned, that would make her even more evil. Then a slight smile and blush planted themselves onto his face.  
  
She was rather modest, though. In fact, so much so she nearly killed him earlier. It's not like he really did anything when he bandaged her, it's just that the wounds would have healed better if he did so, that's all. It was nothing really.  
  
Although, she was a rather small and not to mention cute...  
  
There was a loud disturbing knock at the door. He instantly recognized it, and stood up to walk over silently. He smiled a bit, and opened the door. The petite woman had immediately shoved him aside and stomped into the room. He closed the door, and in that instant, his red coat was hurled at him.  
  
"Put that on, now. You can't go out in a gigantic shirt and sweat pants, now can you?" He began to start to question, but she immediately cut in. "You are going to go, or you'll sleep in the street. Did you ever recall who PAYED for this room?" Boy she's edgy, he thought, and with that, he simple walked into the other room to change.  
  
Meryl went over to the small kitchenette, and set a box down. She opened it, only to reveal three rows, each with four doughnuts. She plucked one up, and nibbled on it. From the other room, she heard light hops, and a couple things falling down. She immediately scowled. 'Does he really have that much trouble putting pants on?' Yet, he was the person who single handedly defeated four vampires in one night. Supposably.  
  
The man entered the room, now garbed in red. "That took long enough. Are you ready now?" Meryl questioned. He said nothing.   
  
"Hello? Did you hear me?" His eyes were set to below her head, directly on the box of doughnuts. He smiled, bearing his teeth a bit, and suddenly appeared in front of her chomping on the doughnuts. Within a few seconds, he was checking every corner of the box for crumbs. Who was this guy? Meryl thought. Then she realized, she never got his name.  
  
"What's your name, broomhead?" She said crossing her arms. He simply turned and smiled with a mouth full of doughnuts. And swallowed the cakey wad down his throat, and stood up. He stumbled slightly, as if it were stage fright.  
  
"Oh, well, you see... uh..." HE poke his fingers together. Then he changed to immediate confidence. "I'm like a hunter of peace, chasing the elusive mayfly of love. My name, so to say, is Vash. Vash the Stampede." And with that, he continued to search the box for crumbs.  
  
"Well, that certainly is an odd name. I've never heard of anyone with the middle name 'the'. Anyway, I'm Meryl Stryfe," She said standing up. "And my friend is Milly, Milly Thompson. And WE," She yanked on his ear, "have some business other than doughnuts to attend!" She pulled him out of the room saying random things like, 'You do know those were my doughnuts', and 'stupid broomhead'.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meryl dragged Vash into the nearest building other than the hotel, which happened to be a pub. She also thought that would be a good spot to discuss something, considering that everyone in there was drunk like a dog. Also, no one could really hear themselves talk, it was so rowdy. She was also hoping he'd talk over alcohol if he did get drunk. Unfortunately, it was party nigh, meaning you keep getting drinks when you buy one.  
  
"Alright, Vash, how did you get here?" She questioned forcefully. She eyed him, drinking his shot from across the table.  
  
"I traveled here!" He smiled, and then drank another shot. He was too casual, she thought. WAY too casual.  
  
"So, you're a traveler?" She was eyeing, making sure he didn't get distracted. He could try, but she would quickly snap him back in place.   
  
"Of sorts!" He said unusually happy like as he tossed his head back once more, drowning his face in alcohol. This was too easy and planned out for him. There was some question, something she needed to ask to get all her answers.  
  
The bartender kept handing him drinks, and he kept gulping them down.  
  
"Are you hiding something?" She wasn't going to let him go.  
  
"I dunno," and that was his only response. She clenched her fist. How unbelievably vague, she thought. This was going to be a very long day.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A while after unsuccessfully getting answers to her major questions, she decided to try something a little less, how do you say, 'thought orientated.'  
  
"Fine, if your not going to tell me that, you can at least tell me how you became to be such an expert shot. I, honestly, have never seen anything like it. And it coming from you? You upside down hair, woman-chasing lunatic who got himself attacked by vampires the day before? It doesn't make sense. How did you get wounded in the first place?" Each word was like a bullet. It came forcefully and struck forcefully. Right now this was all that mattered. She had her mind set, and she was ready for her answer. And then it came. It came sloppily and in a lispy manner.  
  
"Th, them's vampires...are means onesh aren't they, beautiful...heheh...full..." He said. Somehow within a few minutes, he had acquired a striped band across his forehead, and had become drunk. Ridiculously drunk. He had already puked, evidentially. There was evidence all over the floor. Meryl slammed her head on the table, and turned her head to see the bar owner standing above her. With an odd scared look in his eye. Her eye began to twitch with stress.  
  
"Y-y-y-you! You've been bitten! G-g-get out of here, now! G-get out! O-out! Bloodsucker! Bloodsucker!" He pointed his finger accusingly, grasping a gun in his hand. She turned to the man confused. She had completely forgotten about the bite she had. She quickly pressed her hand over her wound. It was rough, and was it just her, or did it feel cold? She stood up, and saw tons of drunken men staring at her in fear. Did they really think she was a vampire? She saw one draw his gun and quickly aim it at her head. People surrounded her, and she froze her body with questions. She couldn't dodge bullets from all directions! Then, the shot was fired.  
  
Meryl heard a loud clank, and turned to see, Vash, ridiculously drunk, holding the gun that came from the pocket on his knee, had blocked the bullet from her brain. He smiled goofily and stood up. Meryl looked around as angry drunks rose their guns. She figured they were to drunk to even realize why they were shooting her anymore. She didn't want to die, not now!  
  
The broomhead loomed over her, and gurgled. "Can I have thish dansh?" and without Meryl even being able to answer, he grabbed her hand and waist and began to twirl around, with quick movements. At this point in time, the tall man had lifted her off her feet.  
  
Shots were fired in all directions. She winced her eyes closed. All she heard was drunks yelling things like 'damn you' and 'get the hell out!' mixed in with the gunfire. She then felt herself moving, twirling in the blonde man's arms. He was dodging the bullets. She opened her eyes and says dozens of little lights being emitted from the guns that fired them. The bar was slowly filling with smoke. She turned to look at the man flipping around like a fish taken out of water.  
  
"Left, left, right, down, left, left, right, down," He repeated, as if it were some dance step. This was all too casual for him. She was being swayed in all directions. It was so amusing she let out a small laugh, even though she was still terrified out of her wits. As she eyed the drunks attempting to shoot her. It was all too amazing, but what confused her most was where and how he learned to complete such perfect movements, not to mention while he was drunk like an animal. Vash was helping her dodge them with ease, until they were hurled to behind the counter. Then suddenly, she realized how it was he taken four vampires. But there's always the benefit of the doubt. What if it was just luck?  
  
The supposedly drunk Vash had drawn a gun, and Meryl lied with her head covered behind the counter. Vash just jumped up and fired one bullet into the ceiling. What was he doing?  
  
A few seconds later after he had fired the bullets, the bar lamps were knocked loose from their current position. They each began to fall, all like dominoes, in the way they were hooked up together. Each one of them had hit a drunk, knocking them out. Occasionally one would miss, but it would hit a table and smack an angry man in the side. After the little lamp charade, many drunks were still left standing.   
  
Vash seemed to have an extremely upset look on his face. That's when Meryl saw it fit for her to take action. She stood up and grasped a derringer, and shot the case standing behind some drunks who were still drinking, and yet, somehow managed to lift the gun to aim at Meryl. It took a few shots before the case actually fell, but when it did, the drunks were silenced. Vash, still obviously (and suprisingly) drunk turned to her and gave a look of frustration. He lifted his finger and shook it at her.   
  
"Don't kill them, that's a no no!" He said very slowly and annunciated very clearly, as if Meryl were an idiot, Meryl agreed, it wasn't her right to kill them. And on the other point of view, it wasn't the angry mob's right to kill her either. Vash gave a look of triumph, and looked onward at the drunken mob standing before them. And with that, he quickly grabbed Meryl and plunged into the mob, all the while howling with laughter.   
  
Everyone was too drunk to tell where Vash and the woman he was carrying under his arm had gone. They all looked dumbfounded in the direction of the area they were in prior to this one. Meryl was set down by Vash, who sat on the bench as well. She did the same.  
  
Meryl stared into the bar and laughed. She stopped herself when she noticed her rescuer for the (second time) was staring at her. It made her a little bit nervous. She observed him questionly, before turning the look on her face to anger once again, and barking questions.  
  
"What!?" She said with a lot of anger and sarcasm. He shook his head and smiled. He then looked up at the stars. Either he wasn't ever drunk, of he sure does get over alcohol fast. She still stared at him expecting a verbal answer. He then turned to her, and went from his normal puzzled look to his matter-of-fact look.  
  
"I just never saw you smile before, sheesh, it wasn't that big of a deal to look at someone when they laugh like a chipmunk where I was originally," and as soon as he said it, he braced for a slap or kick, wincing his eyes and all. When he didn't receive one for his not-so-nice comment, he stared questionably. She just grinned and turned to look at the stars.   
  
She was too tired to get into a slapping fit, anyway.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meryl rushed to her now steaming kettle, full of freshly brewed tea. She poured out her cup and took it to the window. The stars seemed very bright tonight, she thought silently. The view of the window eased her mind. Though surrounded by buildings, she still had a clear and beautiful view of the stars.   
  
She hoped that Milly would come back soon. She hated being alone in this vampire-infested town. Not only that, she feared for Milly as well.  
  
While staring into the sky, she saw a wishing star, glaze the sky. She grinned eagerly, closed her eyes to make her wish. 'I wish I could'--- Her thought's were held back almost as instantly as she had heard the glass shatter in front of her, as did her cup of tea.   
  
Meryl screamed, but her scream was muffled from the moment she opened her mouth. She was shoved against the door with such brute force; it made her mind go black, just as her eyes did. As she regained focus, she realized she was loosing oxygen. She realized her attacker was a female. A female vampire.  
  
"I came back, little one. I will always come back, as did every other vampire before me," the female vampire said. Its voice was almost as cold as her hands that were now pressing her shoulders back. Meryl tried desperately to find a derringer hidden in her cloak. Her head began to overflow with pain. Her hand had brushed the cool metal of just one of the fifty hidden well in the darkness of her cloak. She grasped it tightly and reached up hastily to fire.   
  
When she pulled the trigger, the vampire was struck in the leg. With that, it shot its head back and let out a loud hiss. It lowered its eyes, as they glowed a fiery red. It had recuperated quicker than Meryl thought any vampire could. The vampire edged closer to Meryl; leaning in with each movement made my either of them. Meryl could now feel her attacker's breath hot on her neck. Leaning closer and closer to the original bite previously given to her was the vampire's fangs. Meryl screamed, except this time she wasn't mufflled. Meryl kick, but then the vampire struck her legs with it's own. The pain grew, reducing Meryl to tears.  
  
The vampire cackled, as it's fangs rested lightly on Meryl's neck.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I know I'm evil, but it's really late. [It always is when I write these.] I thought I should sleep with what creative energy I have left. /". \\ 


	4. Returning

Heaven or Hell  
  
Queen Emeraldis  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meryl screamed, or at least she thought she did.  
  
Her head was filled with pain; she couldn't organize her thoughts of fear, anger, and pain all dwelling at the same time, all mixed up. She thought she saw her life flash through her eyes, but she couldn't see anything either. She was blacking, and the only thing that went through her mind was vampire. Vampire. Vampire on her neck. Vampire stealing her blood. She thought about screaming, unaware of if she did or not. She kicked; she scrambled beneath the vampire's stranglehold.  
  
The vampire sat at her neck, before lifting it's head hissing, and returning it's head to her neck, this time plunging through the skin, just as it did before. There was no tall blonde man to help her now.  
  
She regretted all those drinks she bought him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vash stumbled oh his door, wincing in his pain, that was the result of several beers. There was a creak, and then a large 'thud'. He literally fell on the floor after it had opened suddenly. He laid there, before using most of his scarcely remaining strength to hurl himself off the floor. He walked over to the fridge, and pulled out an egg. He cracked it against a glass, and mixed with a number of ingredients, he had successfully made him a prairie dog (A/N: Reference to Cowboy Bebop, Heavy Metal Queen).   
  
He held his breath for a second before guzzling the disgusting concoction in a few seconds. He had also managed to grab a few doughnuts, and those were gone almost as fast as the prairie dog. He moaned, and slowly walked over to the couch. His hair fell down in his face, just as his body did on the couch.  
  
He sat there for a while, drooling on himself. His brain was numbed, 'Too many beers' he thought to himself. His mind was full of pain, and all he could really do was sit there.   
  
He decided to sacrifice a little pain for a little more comfort.  
  
He threw of the red coat, and it hit heavily against the wall. He also leaned over and untied the gun from his upper leg. That, he set carefully on the table. Still not satisfied, he began to struggle to take off the black undershirt and boots that were also weighing him down, which soon accompanied the red coat.  
  
He then fell back on the couch staring at the ceiling, eyeing the popcorn finish. Vash then closed his eyes and began to hum. The humming became singing.  
  
"So, on the first evening... a pebble, from somewhere out of nowhere, dropped upon a dreaming world." He left his mouth open after he finished, now in the shape of a smile. He lied there in contentment, nearly cooing at himself.   
  
But the scream heard directly from the room below kept that coo inside.  
  
He immediately drew himself up, and in a frenzy of fast, justified movements he had his gun in hand. He threw open the door, leaving it open completely. Everything was still there, how it was the few seconds beforehand. His coat still slumped against the wall, right nest to his boots and shirt.  
  
All was still there, except for a tall blonde man and a heavy silver gun.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meryl could feel her blood, and it was dripping uncomfortably down her neck, and into the vampire's mouth. Meryl wanted to fight, she wanted to escape, but her energy was gone, and there was so much pain. She gave a last fight, only to be unnoticed completely by the vampire, and the, she fell completely still.  
  
Meryl stared straight in front of her, and stared straight ahead. The vampire's teeth still clung to her neck, holding her there, as if she were a stimulant. The vampire then pulled its fangs out of her neck with a quick movement, and then pulled the knife stored in her right boot. The knife shimmered in the moonlight.  
  
Meryl's blood was staining the vampire's boots. The vampire merely smirked, before slitting her wrists. She grunted a bit, before black and purple ooze began to seep where the knife made contact. It was a vampire's blood.   
  
The vampire turned Meryl's head, before leaning over and spilling the ooze into Meryl's mouth. As Meryl's mouth slowly filled with the thick, sticky liquid, the vampire closed her mouth, to ensure that she would swallow. As Meryl did this, her neck was once again turned by the vampire. The blood that was in her mouth was now falling into the skin, broken by the vampire.   
  
"You'll be a nice addition to the race." The vampire stood up and turned. There was a slight juggle to the door.  
  
The vampire turned, it's eyes glowing at the door. There was a pair of two eyes, returning the glow in a blue color. The eyes flashed as a gun was aimed at the vampire, and the trigger quickly pulled. This threw the vampire into a fit of hissing, as she grabbed her wound and fell to one knee.  
  
"I should have killed you! Why did you come back!" The man's eyes were bright. So bright, it was like the devil's eyes himself.  
  
The vampire hissed, trying to stand itself up. It had been shot in the stomach. As it stood up, it continued to stare at the man's eyes.  
  
"I asked you WHY!" The man screamed; the trigger was one again tightened against his finger, only this time he shot twice. The vampire then collapsed on the ground. It laid on its back. It continues to hiss, before looking up at the man and pointing at the body that used to be a healthy human being. It suddenly stopped hissing long enough for four words.  
  
"We always come back." Its hand fell to the ground. The man fell on his knees beside Meryl, throwing his gun over to the side. He rolled her over, too see the holes in her neck, this time oozing with a new blood. An evil blood.  
  
The blue eyes were no longer glowing. They were filling with tears.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He stared out the window. He stared at everything. He stared at the trash gathering in the wind. He stared at London's tallest towers. He stared at the occasional person walking in the alleyway. He stared at everything, trying to clear his mind.  
  
"Damn..." He said. He had said it too many times now. He was reducing to tears, but doing everything to keep them from coming.   
  
Another one had been taken. Will she become the evil as easily as all the ones before? Damn, why didn't he kill the vampire the first time!? Anything would have been better than this! She was now doomed, she was condemned. He just hoped she was going to have the same conscience. He hoped her soul was pure enough to avoid that change.  
  
It wasn't unheard of. There were some people whose hearts were clear enough that when they were bitten, they had a clear conscience and could control their thoughts, instead of twisting, becoming the evil. It wasn't unheard of, it's true. It was now what Vash was holding onto.   
  
But it was so rare.  
  
Could she be one of those exceptions? He felt as though it were his entire fault. A simple gesture otherwise would have easily changed the outcome. Why was fate so cruel to him?  
  
The vampire that he had shot had left soon after he had shot her. It just got up and jumped down to the ground several stories below. The vampire had what she wanted. She wouldn't come back, now.  
  
That didn't exactly make things better. Meryl had been bitten and poisoned. No to mention drank a vampire's blood. She was now guaranteed to become a bloodsucker. She was going to be driven to drink.   
  
That wasn't a problem, though. He could easily cut himself and give her his blood. Hell, he could give it to her in a sterling glass. Though the thought was comforting, that comfort quickly ended when he thought about the rest of her life. The rest of her long life. If there were no cure, she would be nearly invulnerable, living for thousands of years. Growing lonely and sad from all those she loved would die. Assuming she had that clear conscience.  
  
She would find out about him, through the years. How he never aged...  
  
How he was different.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Milly sat there confused of why Meryl suddenly decided to go out today. She was becoming a bit of a night owl. Milly merely sighed, and continued to guzzle down drinks with the same men who had tried to kill Meryl no too long ago.  
  
"Oh well, it's not like sempai will get attacked by a vampire." Funny how Milly always had her twisted sense of being right.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vash was so sad. The loomy London sky did nothing but help to house the feeling. He sighed, and stared at a particularly bright cloud. He almost smiled, as his lips began to sing once more.  
  
"So, on the first evening a..."  
  
"Pebble..." The woman had gotten up, and was standing behind him. She continued to sing the song as he still stared outside.  
  
"...From somewhere out of nowhere... drops upon a dreaming world." She leaned against the wall next to the window, then sliding down its side to sit on the floor. She sang again once more.  
  
"So, on the second celestial..."  
  
"Evening..." The man had suddenly decided to start in again. They then finished the song in unison.  
  
"The children of the pebble join hands and compose a waltz." Vash still stared out the window with great sadness. Meryl just looked at her feet, and began to twitch them, almost as if checking to see if they still worked.  
  
"Do you hurt?" Vash had managed to ask softly. He had a great deal of worry and sorrow in his voice. Meryl shook her head, and pressured herself against the wall to look at the room. The floor was clean, and there was nothing broken. But it almost seemed like there really was a vampire that attacked her, but she couldn't remember. She was confused, but evidentially something bad had happened to her, judging by the seemingly thick air in the room.  
  
"After that huge hangover you so gracefully put on yourself, you should go to sleep, broom-head." She said with extra-added tease in it. She then went over to the bed, and took of her boots before climbing in.  
  
The man stood up and sat on the couch, leaning over. He laid there, so that Meryl couldn't see her face. He cried quietly, before speaking.  
  
"I'd like to sleep here tonight, all right?"   
  
"You sure as hell better not plan on sleeping in this same bed! Your best right where you're at, because you've already seen enough with those damned bandages you put on me. I'm not some kind of..."  
  
She was silenced by a stifled sob mixed in with a snore.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry otakus, but when you update often, your chapters tend to be short. Not to mention I have updated every day so far. Cut me some slack, and while you're at it, cut me a slice of pizza. Also, considering the time [2:29 AM on a Sunday (I DO go to school]), I should sleep. Right after this episode of FLCL... 


	5. In the Midst of Night

Heaven or Hell 

Queen Emeraldis

Well, I decided about two years later, too to continue writing my story. It was complete random motivation, of which I have no idea where it came from. I apologize for not finishing it earlier. Sweat drop. Anyways then, back to the story.

- Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN. Nor am I trying to! Darts into the bushes

* * *

Meryl lay in the bed she had slept in for many years now. 'Strange,' she thought, finding it nearly impossible to get comfortable. Tossing and turning, she couldn't break her thoughts from what had happened many minutes ago.

The same man keeping who caused her restlessness was dead asleep. His legs dangled over the end of the couch, twitching and spasming as he was seemingly dreaming away. She could catch him moaning, saying mundane things such as 'doughnuts' and 'fluffy sheets' .

She thought back to that moment.

"I'd like to sleep here tonight, all right?"

Meryl couldn't shake it from her head. Why would he feel the need to stay over? At first thought, she immediately assumed it was much more sheepish than what it seemed. But what puzzled her most is why he would break into a stifled sob? What about her would make him cry?

What was he thinking that would bring forth those tears?

* * *

'Dammit, why isn't she asleep yet?' Vash thought to himself. Pulling his famous sleeping act may have been something he's good at, but he grew impatient. Realizing that if he seemed restless, the girl might ease to sleep.

He couldn't believe he let himself slip. She wasn't supposed to hear him cry, he didn't want to bring any worry to her... 'Its so hard to hold it back,' he thought. He was so worried for her, so scared for her. Nothing bad can happen to her, he thought. Not another one, not another loss.

But especially her. He's encountered many people before, loosing all of them to death or sin. However, his heart pained when he thought of it happening to her. Something about her, something he couldn't quite understand. His mind boggled, he couldn't ever figure out how she worked. She was so instantanious, yet nothing she did was ever wasted. She was a very strong, very smart, and very cute...

Vash turned over, faking a snore. Having successfully ruffled his hair into his eyes, he thought now would be an okay time to study his surroundings. He opened his eyes very slightly, making very sure to hide the fact he was looking around.

He could barely hold back a jump when he saw what was right in front of him.

* * *

Meryl couldn't really believe what she was doing. 'This is surely just from lack of sleep or something,' she assumed, trying to comfort the thoughts plaguing her mind. She loomed bravely over the lanky male stretched out in front of her. She stood there staring, arms crossed, wearing nothing but a light white shirt and undergarnments.

"He's really a heavy sleeper," she whispered to herself. This made her smile. As dangerous as he seems to be with a gun, she couldn't help but find that him being curled up like a little boy was adorable. His hair was wispy thin, brushing along his face as he breathed steadily. Meryl reached out cautiously, and picked the hair off of his face. His jaw line was so defined and smooth, leading down to his slightly open mouth. His eyes fluttered slightly, startling Meryl and causing her to pull back.

'What the hell are you doing Meryl, get a hold of yourself.' Sickened with what she had just done, she walked over to the window. She leaned against the window sill and peaked outside.

Street lights flashed in vain. There were very few cars among the streets anymore. Never were there pedestrians taking their usual nightly walks. All of London lay still at night. That is, all except for the vamps that inherit the alleys and dark corners of the city.

Meryl shuddered, pushing her palm against the two holes on her neck.

"I'll never be like that, I'll never be one of them," she spoke to herself, going back to sit on the arm of the couch that wasn't inhabited by the long legs of the man who laid there.

* * *

He could almost feel a tinge of red glide acrossed his cheeks. 'What caused her to do that? And WHY wasn't she completely covered?' Vash celebrated in his mind, thinking back to how she stood there in the moonlight. It was, no, she was so beautiful.

Seeing that she had moved from the window, he opened his eyes completely to find where she had wondered to. Spanning his head back and forth slightly, he assumed she had gone back to bed. Suddenly, a milky white arm found its way to rest on the top of the couch. The arm was followed by Meryl's head, where it rested there too.

He say Meryl stare outward, turning her head to look back at Vash. Noticing that he was awake and looking right back at her, she bolted up and began to shout.

"OH I SEE YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO GET AN EYEFUL AREN'T YOU!" Meryl bellowed, throwing her arms up in anger before realizing what she was wearing. She looked down at herself and blushed furiously.

Unplugging his ears, he waved his hand assuringly.

"I...uh... erm... It really wasn't what it seemed like! I... uh... oh geez," he managed to blurt out, laughing nervously and bracing himself for what was going to happen.

But what happened wasn't really what he expected.

* * *

Oh me oh my, can you guess what's gonna happen? Will it be magical? Suspense! FLUFF! You'll just have to wait and find out. 


	6. Manipulation

Heaven or Hell

Queen Emeraldis

Realizing that he had not been struck or hit, he opened his eyes to see what she was doing. She was standing there, lulling around with her head down. She stood in one spot, silent, not bothering to cover her pantless legs anymore.

Worried about having offended her, he called out to her quietly.

"Meryl? Meryl, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? I... uh... I'm sorry?" He stuttered as he saw no reaction.

"Oh geez, what did I do now?" He threw himself back upon the couch and sighed regrettedly. Vash waited patiently for her to do something. He perked up as he heard her take a step towards him, and almost smiled a little. It was a bit odd of something to be happy about, but he desperately didn't want to make her mad.

Meryl walked up to the edge of the couch, head still hanging in front of her face. The purple-tinted gauze of hair covered her eyes from sight. She pulled her head up, to look straight at Vash with longing eyes. She kneeled to a sitting position, and rest her elbows on the couch still staring into his eyes.

'What is she doing?' thought Vash, as he racked his mind for answers. He was curious, and excited. The passion in her eyes, was she really about to...?

Meryl raised herself from the floor and began to travel her torso higher upon the couch. Her hand reached up to the further side of Vash's head. She pressed her right arm against the edge of the couch to hoist herself up to where her whole torso pushed up against Vash's.

Vash's mind raced. He said nothing. He did nothing. He was short of breath, excited, happy, and wanting more. Her body was a bit colder than what seemed usual, but nonetheless warm to his chilled touch. He couldn't believe the small woman (who usually smacks him and calls him a broomhead) was doing this. Did she think of him like that? Is this something she wanted?

At these thoughts, he assisted Meryl in coming to a full frontal lay upon him. He centered her small waist upon his, and held his arms to her upper back. His arms urged her to come down, just a little more, to his lips.

Meryl sudedenly jolted his arms off of her back, grasping each hand with hers, and held them above his head.

Struck by suprise, Vash had allowed it. He didn't know what to think of it, did she have a change in mind? Or did she just like to restrain? He exhaled a small laugh at this thought, and was calmed at the sudden movement Meryl had made where now their lips had met.

Meryl teased Vash with a modest kiss, pressing lightly and not leaving much of an opening to her mouth. Vash responded by opening his mouth a bit, and kissing her upper lip. With sudden passion, Meryl began to kiss him wildly, pressing her lips against his. Massagin his lips with her. Vash opened his mouth in awe, allowing Meryl to explore with her warm tongue.

Vash was completely taken away by the pleasure. Her body felt so nice against his, he wanted more, he wanted her not to leave. He hadn't known her for long, and never thought of love. This moment, however, at this moment he realized what he had been hiding from himself. He was truly in love with her.

He wanted to hold her, but his arms were still restrained. He pushed his head up, to kiss Meryl more, playing with her tongue, nibbling, sucking on her lips. Meryl responded passionately, as before. She cocked her head to the side, and breathed her warm breath into his.

Subconciously, Vash struggled to get free from her grasp. He hadn't noticed her stregnth that was used to hold him down. He wasn't thinking about that however, all he could think about was Meryl.

Meryl pulled back from his lips, her hair covering her eyes again. She smiled a little, and bent back down to trace his neck with the end of her nose. She traveled up and down, exhaling warmly upon him. She pressed her lips against his neck, licking and sucking. She continued to caress him, nibbling on his ear a bit. With no hesitation, she had gone back to the neck, kissing lower this time.

Vash was in pure bliss, oblivious to everything around him except for her warm kiss and touch. It had been so long, so long since he had felt loved this way.

Meryl had suddenly stopped kissing him. She rolled over to her side just a little bit, lifting her legs to squat on Vash's stomach. She pressed harder down on Vash's arms, tightening her grip.

In a sweet voice, Meryl had said: "Do you love me?"

The words stuck Vash in the heart, enlightening him, filling him with joy. He was ecstatic. There was no question in his mind. He knew.

"Yes, Meryl, I do love you," he said assuringly. He hoped to hear it back as much as he was longing for her to kiss him again.

Meryl did just such, traveling herself back to his neck. She began licking him, warmly, lovingly. Her soft tongue was pressed against his warm neck. This touch had given Vash shivers down his spine. He arched his back in pleasure, breathing heavily.

She traced her tongue in a circle on his neck, and nibbled on it a bit. She pressed harder against his neck, and it became more sensual that before. She grasped his hands tightly.

Vash's eyes widened. He screamed. He struggled, trying to lose himself from her grip. He lifted his leg and kneed her off of him. He brought his hand to his neck, covering the holes imprinted there.

"You bitch!" Vash cried. Tears were streaming from his eyes, and a suddenly feeling of manipulation had come over him.

Meryl threw her head back, her eyes were glowing red. She hissed. She stood up, her shirt falling off of her shoulder and exposing her breast.

Vash realizing that this was not the Meryl he knew, ran towards her. 'That's not Meryl,' he thought. 'That can't be Meryl!'

He took the strangers arms and pressed her against the wall. She hissed, cried, and shook. She couldn't break free of his grip, not even with her sudden boost of stregnth. Her movements tore her clothes even more. She bucked her legs wildly. He held her firm, and spoke to her calmly. Over and over again.

"Meryl, Meryl, wake up. Wake up! This isn't you! This isn't who you want to be! Don't let it happen Meryl. Don't let i... it..." Vash broke down into a cry. Tears streamed off his cheeks, and he wailed in pain. This couldn't happen to her. This couldn't be allowed to happen!

Meryl lost motivation it had seemed, as she tired of kicking her legs. Her head slumped there. She fell into slumber.

Suddenly the door popped open, and a joyful girl hopped on in. "Sempai! I'm back! I had a great ti-" Millie saw Vash holding Meryl against the wall, her clothes torn off.

"Ohmigosh, I'm really sorry, I'll go to the other apar-" she said, cutting herself off with the door.

That's it for this chapter. Its the first fluff! But it was also you know... manipulation. Whatever. Thanks for the reviews, I love you all.


End file.
